1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal capable of extending a ground region by a simple structure, and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
In general, a shield can is used to shield electromagnetic waves generated by components within the terminal. The shield can is typically made of a metal, and accordingly needs a structure for dissipating the electromagnetic waves.
In the related art, a gasket is disposed at a predetermined region of the shield can such that the shield can comes in contact with a frame, which the shield can faces. The gasket electrically connects the shield can and the frame to each other to radiate the electromagnetic waves to outside via the shield can.